


Shall I tell you a Secret?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist!Hiccup, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt, he really just tries, mentioned-almost-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Jack is pretty much in love with the art of a certain D. Rider. When he finds out who stands behind that alias, he needs to prevent something terrible from happening.I apologize but I suck at summaries. I promise a happy ending!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarklingAndy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingAndy/gifts).



> This story just didn't go the way I had planned it, I had such a different idea...  
> Oh well, but that's what happens when I write when I'm sick. So, I hope, you'll like it.  
> English is not my first language, I apologize if there's something wrong. Please tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their canon background stories! The plot of this is all mine though. Enjoy ;)

****************

Stars.  
A journey to Mars.  
Areas on the moon.  
Labels.  
People. 

With enough money you can buy almost everything and everyone. And you have to follow the trends because when you have money, everyone is looking at you.  
Right now, the most popular trend when it comes to that is: a secret. You can buy secret recipes, secrets of any government or the secret about someone's identity, for example. 

*************** 

Jack Frost is rich. Well, technically his father, Nicholas Claus Frost, is rich. And since Nicholas wants his son to value money and learn how to handle it, he sends him to a normal High School with students of every class of society - poor people, rich people, middle-class, Christs, Moslems, Hindi, black, white, American, Indian, French, Hispanic and so on. Multicultural so to say.  
Jack became one of the most popular students in less than a week. He isn't stupid, he knows that most if them aren't reliable but if he wants to live through this without having to bother with bullies, he has to be either the most feared or the most wanted. Let's just say that Jack could be very charming. 

************** 

"Today is the day!" Jack was literally jumping up and down on the place in front of his locker, excited as hell.  
"Yeah, happy birthday, Jacky", cheered Tooth, a crazy girl with multicolored hair. Her violet eyes were sparkling with nearly convincing happiness but you could see that she didn't really care. Jack didn't either.  
"Thanks, but that's not the point." That earned him a few very confused looks of the people surrounding him.  
That was when Sandy whistled and held up his pad.  
"Yes, that's it!" Jack nodded hastily and his best friend smiled pleased. 

Sandy, or how the teachers called him, John S. Andy, was unable to speak. He had lost the ability during an accident with his brother Pitch who had died during that. If Sandy wanted so say something, he'd write it down or draw a little sketch. He had been an outcast before befriending Jack during detention - despite his handicap Sandy was full of mischief and always up to no good and that day Jack had been his victim. They got along very well, both knowing how to deal with false friends ( Sandy's father was a very famous neurologist). 

"Oh c'mon! What is it? What's the big secret?", demanded another guy, Bunny. He was one of the jocks and okay though he could be creepy sometimes because he always showed up without being noticed. As if he had been spit out if the ground.  
"I'll get to know who HE is!", explained Jack, still excited. It took a few moments for Bunny to catch up but then he huffed: "Oh, that again. Congrats, lad." 

Yes, that again. Since one certain day during October of the last year, Jack has a little obsession. If one could call it 'little' to invest more than seventy thousand dollars in less than three months. They had been visiting the local museum of arts when Jack had noticed his paintings for the first time. They were sometimes full of colors, sometimes black and white. Sometimes a mess, sometimes full of clear details. It was as if you could feel the artists emotions while looking at his pictures. Jack was in awe and had been until now. He asked the museum's director who made them but all he got was the alias.  
D. Rider.  
Noone knew who he was but his pictures were sold high. Needless to say that Jack wanted to know who D. Rider was. It was all he had asked for for his birthday, Easter and Christmas together. He knew he'd get more presents but the real name of Rider was all he had been wishing for. 

Thoothiana blinked. "Excuse me, but I still don't get it." Her frown was deeper than the Great Canyon at that point. Jack sighed. "Today I'll get to know who D. Rider is." "Oooh, your favorite artist, yes. That's nice. I prefer Toothless though."  
"But that's a pilot! You can't compare them!", protested Jack.  
"And you only like him because he has the same nickname as you have, TOOTH!", added Bunny.  
The girl blushed and wanted to say something when the bell interrupted her.  
"Only two hours left until I'll get to know who D. Rider is. I can't wait!" 

An angry huff let Jack turn around in confusion. Right behind him was one of his classmates, a rather skinny boy with brownish hair and surprisingly beautiful green eyes. Hiccup was his name if Jack remembered right.  
"There something wrong?", asked the white haired boy. "No. But why do you want to know this guys name so urgently? What do you wanna do with it? You can't tell anyone after all."  
That was right. It was forbidden to share the 'secret' with a second person.  
Jack frowned. "I don't know. I just wanna know, I guess. I want to stand in front of the picture and know more than the others, know who did it, have a picture of the artist in my mind."  
"How poetic."  
"What's your problem?", asked Toothiana now. "It's none of your business anyway. Why don't you go and fuck some boys on the restroom, hm?"  
Hiccup flinched and tears filled his eyes but he didn't cry. Before anyone could say something, Hiccup dashed off. "What was that, Tooth? Are you mad?!", asked Jack, face pale in shock. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
"Oh c'mon. He was bothering you, Jack. You shouldn't talk to sluts like him anyway." Everyone gasped in shock. "What's wrong with you?!" Jack's fists shook in anger and he was short from punching her, not caring that she was either a girl nor the headmaster's daughter.  
"Nothing! Just telling the truth", answered Tooth. 

"I might be wrong but I doubt it. Shouldn't you be in class now?" The calm but firm voice of their teacher, Manfred Moon prevented them from going on but Jack would for sure discuss this later. 

It was common knowledge but noone talked about it. During the last year of school, there had happened something horrible. A student had nearly gotten raped on one of the toilets, humiliated and more. He had also lost one of his legs during that. It had been another student, a senior, who was kicked out of school and now in therapy.  
The victim had been Hiccup. Everyone had been impressed that he still managed to enter the building and had such good grades. What Toothiana had done was unbelievingly cruel because everyone knew what had happened. But noone dared to talk about it around Hiccup or even talk to the boy at all which had moved him to the position of an outsider by now.

****************

It didn't surprise Jack that Hiccup skipped classes that day. Toothiana wouldn't talk to Jack either, she was upset with him for having another opinion. Not that he cared much, the next party would make everything okay again.

Jack's mood stayed dark until he came home. His father was waiting for him in the living room. A box on the table in front of him.  
"Hello, father", greeted the white haired one, a smile on his face. Nicholas frowned.  
"Did something happen at school, Jack?" You wouldn't think but Nicholas was a very caring father and it hurt him to be apart from his son most of the time but business wouldn't work on it's own.  
"Toothiana happened", sighed Jack and sat down to tell his father. The older man listened and asked a few questions until Jack was finished.  
"I think, you should talk to this Hiccup guy", stated Nicholas. Jack looked up surprised. "Why?"  
"Just a feeling in my guts." If there was something you could trust, it was one of Nicholas' feelings. Jack nodded slowly. A heavy pat on his shoulder interrupted his slowly forming train of thoughts.  
"But now enough of that. Open your present!"

Jack stood up and walked over to the box in front of them. He slowly ripped off the paper, his hands shaking. There was an envelope and a new painting in it.  
"He gave you another painting of his for free", explained Nicholas.  
The picture was... cruel. You could see a small hand covered by a larger one, who forced the smaller into place. The wall under them was covered with tiles, the ones you'd find in any bathroom. And there, in deep red dripping colors was one word.  
'WHY?'  
The pictures send shivers down Jack's spine. You could almost feel the fear and helplessness of the victim oozing out of the material.  
"Why did he sell the secret about his identity?" A terrible idea formed itself in Jack's head.  
"It was delivered by a messenger. He said, the artist wouldn't need it anymore..."

Leaving the painting where it was, Jack run into his room, hands fighting with the paper of the envelope.

_________________________

NAME: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
RELATIVES: FATHER, Stoick; BROTHER, Thomas (Toothless); MOTHER: Valka (deceased)  
DATE OF BIR...  
...  
...  
ALSO KNOWN AS: D. Rider (artist)  
_________________________

Jack read the papers over and over, but the words wouldn't change. The creator of his favorite paintings was no other than his classmate, Hiccup the almost-rape victim whom nobody would talk to. 

" 'He said, the artist wouldn't need it anymore...' "  
" '... wouldn't need it anymore...' "

Without any second thought did Jack leave the house, not even telling his father what was going on, he just run until he had reached the address from the "wanted" poster like piece of paper. A big but rather ordinary looking house with a great garden around it.  
Jack rang the bell a few times but as noone answered the door, Jack cursed and climbed over the gate before running over to the house. The front door was locked as expected but Jack discovered an open window leading into a living room. 

Inside the house it was cold and dusty. Only the kitchen looked as if someone was actually living here. When he reached the upper floor, it became clearer that someone was indeed living here but the atmosphere was kinda cold.  
Jack remembered that there had been a passage about Hiccup's mother whom had died during an accident at the local zoo - some wild and panicking animal running over her and leaving her with broken bones and internal bleedings - maybe that was why. 

Jack opened every door but it almost looked as if nobody was at home at the moment. That was until he reached the bathroom door. It wasn't locked but when Jack opened it he wished it would have been.  
There, in front of the white sink stood Hiccup, a small knife in his hand and tears running down his cheeks. As he noticed Jack in the mirror, he flinched.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Jack ignored the question and moved closer instead. "Please don't do that, Hics."  
A sob could be heard, a sound that made Jack's heart ache even more. "Why not? Noone would notice anyway!"  
"That's not true", whispered Jack, slowly moving closer.  
"Yes it is!" Hiccup sounded as if he was short from going insane. "Nobody is talking to me, I don't exist anymore! I'm always all alone!"  
By now Jack had reached Hiccup and before the brunette could do anything he took the knife out of the other's hand. 

It as as if a switch had been put off. Hiccup's knees gave in and he fell onto the ground, a mass of limps, tears and emotions. Jack quickly threw away the knife and got down as well, holding onto the trembling boy and hugging him for an eternity.

*****************

After that, Jack was always at Hiccup's side. He would sit next to him during classes and lunch, he'd walk him home and stay with him while doing homework. At first, his other friends were a bit jealous but after a while they grew quite fond of Hiccup too. Well, except Toothiana.  
Hiccup didn't like all that attention. He would try to hide or run off but Jack would always find him and after a few weeks he didn't mind at all. It took him another long while after that but at one day after school, he'd ask Jack: "Please give me the painting I sent to you."

Jack was curious but when he brought it over, Hiccup led him to a room they hadn't used until now. There were canvasses everywhere along with color pots and brushes. Jack hold his breath as he entered the most certainly atelier of D. Rider.  
Hiccup ordered him to take a seat before he got to work. It was the first time Jack saw the other painting for as long as he knew him and it was amazing! The way Hiccup would chose a color or a brush with that critical look on his face...  
At first he didn't notice but when he did, it hit him like a lightening bolt.  
Hiccup was repainting the picture! He had left the original cruel image in the background and was about to draw another pair of hands above them. That pair of hands though, was holding onto the other and hiding the WHY? together with a part of the first of hands.  
A smaller more tanned hand and a slightly bigger paler hand. Jack gasped as he looked down at his own hand. It looked just like his!

When Hiccup finished his work, he turned around to face Jack who stood up immediately.  
"H-how do you like it?" The brunette sounded very nervous for some reason.  
"I don't know?", teased Jack. "I think I need something to compare with?" With that he took Hiccup's hand into his', slowly tightening the grip and running his thumb over the knuckles, slightly covered with remains of color.  
After a while he looked up to see a bright blush onto Hiccup's cheeks.  
"Hmm, I think I like it."  
Hiccup released the breath he had been holding until that moment and tried to free his hand again.  
"What do you think you're doing?", asked Jack.  
Hiccup frowned. "Cleaning the brushes?"  
Jack shook his head and pulled Hiccup closer so that the other was standing in front of him, very close so.  
"I think we could do something more fun. What do you think?"  
With that, he closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together in a sewer first kiss. At first, Hiccup was very tensed but as Jack didn't pull away, he kissed back, tightening his grip on Jack's hand.  
"Right", said Hiccup as they let go of each other to catch some air. "That wasn't what I had in mind while drawing this..."  
"Hiccup? Shall I tell you a secret?"  
Green eyes met blue ones. "Yeah..."  
"I may have just realized it but I love you. And I've always loved your paintings."  
Hiccup gasped and opened his mouth to say something but it seemed as if he couldn't find the right words so he just moved and kissed Jack.  
They didn't let go of the other again.

*End*


End file.
